Micro electrical mechanical systems (MEMS) are traditionally made on silicon wafers or other rigid substrates using batch processes. The number of MEMS elements than can be made at one time is limited by the size of the silicon wafer. The size limitation and the need for batch processing adversely affect the cost effectiveness of traditional MEMS processing. In addition, the existence of the rigid substrate limits the applicability of existing MEMS devices. Accordingly, a need exists for MEMS devices that can be made in a continuous process and that do not require a rigid substrate.